newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Programs Broadcast by Teenager Network
United States Current Programing Sesame Street (February 1, 2002-Present) Daniel Tiger‘s Neighborhood (July 14, 2013-Presen) Odd Squad (January 29, 2016-Present) Peg + Cat (January 19, 2016-Present) The Loud House (January 22, 2017-Present) Bubble Guppies (July 14, 2013-Present) Stuck in the Middle (January 22, 2017-Present) Star Falls (May 7, 2018-Present) Stanger Things (Janaury 21, 2017-Present) Arthur (February 1, 2002-Present) Best Friends Whenever (January 1, 2016-Present) Splash and Bubbles (January 21, 2017-Present) Mickey And The Roadster Racers (March 5, 2018-Present) Knight Squad (March 5, 2018-Present) Hi-5 (January 9, 2007-Present) Doki (January 1, 2016-Present) Pinkalicious & Peterrific (March 24, 2018-Present) Muppet Babies (2018) (March 23, 2018-Present) The ZhuZnus (March 5, 2018-Present) The Cat In The Cat Knows A Lot About That! (January 27, 2012-August 30, 2017; March 25, 2018-Present) Knight Squad (May 7, 2018-Present) Sofia the First (November 1, 2013-Present) South Park (November 1, 2003-Present) Elena of Avalor (January 1, 2017-Present) Victorious (January 27, 2012-Present) Ready Jet Go! (Janaury 21, 2017-Present) Team Umizoomi (January 27, 2012-Present) PJ Masks (November 1, 2015-Present) Caillou (September 1, 2003-August 30, 2017; June 4, 2018-Present) Freddy Aguilar the Show (February 1, 2002-January 7, 2012; January 19, 2015-August 30, 2017; July 2, 2018-Present) Family Game Night (January 27, 2012-Present) My Knight and Me (September 1, 2017-Present) Bob’s Burgers (July 14, 2013-Present) Bunk’d (January 30, 2016-Present) Mech-X4 (September 1, 2017-Present) Teen Titans Go (July 14, 2013-Present) American Dad (January 8, 2007-Present) Masha And The Bear (January 1, 2013-Present) Unikitty (June 4, 2018-Present) Yo-Kai Watch (September 1, 2017-Present) Mack & Moxy (September 7, 2016-Present) Pat the Dog (September 1, 2017-Present) PAW Patrol (January 26, 2014-Present) Oh Noah (January 1, 2013-Present) Family Guy (September 1, 2003-Present) Spongebob Squarepants (February 1, 2002-Present) Beyblade Burst (September 1, 2017-Present) Bunsen Is A Beast (January 1, 2018-Present) Doc McStuffins (November 1, 2013-Present) The Thundermans (January 26, 2014-Present) The Amazing World Of Gumball (January 27, 2012-Present) Ruff-Ruff Tweet And Dave (January 1, 2016-Present) Raven’s Home (September 1, 2017-Present) Mickey Mouse (November 1, 2013-Present) Inspector Gadget (2015) (January 1, 2018-Present) Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V (January 22, 2017-Present) Teletubbies (2016) (September 1, 2017-Present) Andi Mack (October 9, 2017-Present) Alvin and the Chimpunks (2015) (January 1, 2016-Present) Jessie (January 27, 2012-Present) Peppa Pig (July 14, 2013-Present) Ben & Holly’s Little Kingdom (January 27, 2012-Present) Dinosaur Train (January 27, 2012-Present) Sandra the Fairytale Detective (May 1, 2015-Present) Little Roy (January 1, 2018-Present) Clangers (2015) (January 1, 2016-Present) The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (January 1, 2017-Present) Blaze and the Monster Machines (May 1, 2015-Present) Fuller House (September 1, 2017-Present) My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (January 27, 2012-Present) Pokémon: Sun & Moon (September 1, 2017-Present) Game Shakers (January 22, 2017-Present) Former Programming Best Friends Whenever (November 1, 2015-June 24, 2018) Liv And Maddie (June 13, 2015-June 15, 2018) Girl Meets World (November 1, 2015-June 15, 2018) Icarly (March 1, 2009-June 15, 2018) K.C. Undercover (January 1, 2016-June 13, 2018) Fimbles (January 1, 2004-January 25, 2009) Barney & Friends (February 1, 2002-August 30, 2017) Blue‘s Clues (February 1, 2002-January 25, 2009; January 26, 2014-August 30, 2017) Dora the Explorer (February 1, 2002-August 30, 2017) Taina (February 1, 2002-January 25, 2009) In the Night Garden... (Janaury 27, 2009-January 20, 2017) Babar (February 1, 2002-January 25, 2009) Noddy (February 1, 2002-March 9, 2009) Big & Small (January 5, 2010-August 30, 2017) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (September 1, 2008-January 7, 2012) Rupert (February 1, 2002-January 25, 2009) Pokémon: Indigo League (February 1, 2002-January 25, 2009) Hey Dude (February 1, 2002-January 25, 2009) Password (September 2, 2002-January 25, 2009) Password Plus (November 1, 2002-January 24, 2009) Super Password (November 1, 2003-January 25, 2009; February 6, 2011-August 30, 2017) Hello Kitty‘s Furry Tale Theater (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Super Why (March 1, 2009-December 22, 2017) My Life as a Teenage Robot (March 16, 2005-August 23, 2009; January 1, 2011-January 7, 2012; May 1, 2015-August 30, 2017) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (May 1, 2015-August 30, 2017) Wibbly Pig (July 14, 2013-August 30, 2017) Zoey 101 (January 9, 2007-December 22, 2017) Bali (January 27, 2012-August 30, 2017) Zigby (January 27, 2012-August 30, 2017) Chloe’s Closet (February 6, 2011-August 30, 2017) The Garfield Show (January 27, 2012-August 30, 2017) Hannah Montana (March 1, 2009-August 30, 2017) The Large Family (January 27, 2009-January 7, 2012; May 1, 2015-August 30, 2017) Tom And Jerry (February 1, 2002-August 30, 2017) Looney Tunes (February 1, 2002-August 30, 2017) Beyblade: Metal Fury (July 14, 2013-August 30, 2017) Animal Mechanicals (January 5, 2010-August 30, 2017) Tom and Jerry Tales (May 6, 2007-August 30, 2017) Strawberry Shortcake’s Berry Bitty Adventures (January 27, 2012-August 30, 2017) Boy Meets World (February 1, 2003-August 30, 2017) Rugrats (February 1, 2002-August 30, 2017) Angelina Ballerina (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Dragon (March 1, 2009-July 1, 2013) Austin And Ally (January 27, 2012-February 4, 2018) Stickin’ Around (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009; February 6, 2011-March 23, 2012) Muppet Babies (Orignal Series) (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Chalkzone (September 1, 2003-September 6, 2009; February 6, 2011-March 23, 2012) Tots TV (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Littlest Pet Shop (November 1, 2013-August 30, 2017) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (January 27, 2012-August 30, 2017) Teletubbies (February 1, 2002-September 5, 2009) Pound Puppies (2010) (January 27, 2012-August 30, 2017) Boohbah (March 16, 2005-December 21, 2009) Kipper (February 1, 2002-January 25, 2009) Play With Me Sesame (March 16, 2005-September 5, 2009) True Jackson, VP (March 1, 2009-August 30, 2017) The Busy World of Richard Scarry (September 1, 2003-September 6, 2009) The Book of Pooh (January 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) The Amanda Show (February 1, 2002-August 23, 2009) Wilbur (February 1, 2008-April 4, 2009; January 17, 2011-May 17, 2012) Boogie Beebies (March 16, 2005-January 7, 2012) Pee-Wee’s Playhouse (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Numberjacks (January 27, 2009-July 12, 2013; February 11, 2015-August 30, 2017) Get Squiggling (March 1, 2009-January 7, 2012; May 1, 2015-June 21, 2017) Blue’s Room (January 1, 2006-January 25, 2009) Bernard Bear (January 1, 2013-March 23, 2018) Baby Looney Tunes (March 16, 2005-January 25, 2009; January 26, 2014-September 27, 2015; June 27, 2016-June 21, 2017) Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (January 9, 2007-January 25, 2009; January 1, 2011-January 7, 2012) Sonic Boom (May 1, 2015-February 28, 2018) Mister Maker (March 1, 2009-September 27, 2015) Willia’s Wild Life (March 1, 2009-September 27, 2015) Gofrette (January 16, 2008-September 9, 2011) Clarissa Explains It All (October 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Charlie and Lola (March 1, 2009-January 7, 2012) Tree Fu Tom (November 21, 2014-June 1, 2017) Doctor Snuggles (January 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) The Magic School Bus (October 6, 2003-June 12, 2009) 100 Things To Do Before High School (September 28, 2015-August 30, 2017) Timothy Goes to School (March 16, 2005-February 13, 2009; February 6, 2011-January 7, 2012) George Shrinks (March 16, 2005-February 13, 2009) What Would You Do? (Game Show) (September 1, 2003-February 13, 2009) The Roly Mo Show (January 21, 2006-January 25, 2009) Bear In The Big Blue House (January 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) ToddWorld (January 27, 2008-August 30, 2017) Ned’s Declassified School Survival Gudie (March 16, 2005-September 25, 2015) The Zula Patrol (January 9, 2007-February 2, 2009; January 1, 2011-May 18, 2012) ZingZillas (November 1, 2011-June 1, 2017) The Littl’ Bits (January 10, 2003-January 25, 2009) That’s 70‘s Show (January 17, 2004-August 30, 2017) VeggieTales (September 1, 2003-August 30, 2017) Fraggle Rock (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009; January 18, 2011-January 7, 2012) Waybuloo (January 4, 2010-January 20, 2017) Dan Vs. (January 27, 2012-August 30, 2017) Mio Mao (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009; January 1, 2011-January 7, 2012; January 19, 2015-November 19, 2017) Maple Town (January 23, 2003-January 25, 2009) The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show (September 1, 2003-February 6, 2009) Nina and the Neurons (March 1, 2009-August 30, 2017) Ribert & Robert’s Wonderworld (January 9, 2007-September 9, 2011) Allegra’s Window (March 7, 2003-February 2, 2009) My Friend Rabbit (January 1, 2008-January 25, 2009) Postman Pat (January 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Guess with Jess (February 8, 2011-September 27, 2015) Groundling Mash (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Maya the Bee (February 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Gullah Gullah Island (September 1, 2003-February 2, 2009) Bunnytown (January 25, 2009-January 1, 2012) The Generation Gap (September 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) Becky and Barnaby Bear (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Adventures of the Little Koala (January 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Squeak (November 1, 2004-September 26, 2015) Noozles (January 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Eureeka’s Castle (March 7, 2003-February 2, 2009) Musti (November 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (February 7, 2007-February 20, 2009; January 1, 2011-August 30, 2017) Little Robots (March 16, 2005-January 25, 2009) Rubbadubbers (March 16, 2005-September 5, 2009) 3rd & Bird (February 8, 2011-September 27, 2015) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (March 1, 2009-August 30, 2017) PB&J Otter (January 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) The Eelectric Company (1971) (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Wonder Pets (March 1, 2009-August 30, 2017) Pokémon: XY & Z (September 1, 2016-August 30, 2017) Dudley Do Right (April 7, 2003-January 25, 2009) Oobi (February 2, 2004-January 25, 2009) I’ve Got A Secret (December 1, 2002-June 1, 2009) Seven Keys (December 6, 2002-January 18, 2009) Little Red Tractor (January 21, 2006-January 7, 2012) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (March 1, 2009-January 7, 2012) The Care Bears (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Good Luck Charlie (January 27, 2012-August 30, 2017) The Magic Roundabout (September 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) Sylvanian Families (September 1, 2003-September 10, 2007) The Dating Game (December 1, 2002-January 30, 2009) Salute Your Shorts (January 1, 2003-February 20, 2009) Being Lan (January 27, 2009-July 1, 2013; February 17, 2016-August 30, 2017) Little Einsteins (January 9, 2007-August 30, 2017) Denver’s the Last Dinosaur (September 1, 2003-February 13, 2009) Driver Dan’s Story Train (November 1, 2011-August 30, 2017) Andy Pandy (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Hattytown Tales (September 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) The Adventures of Rupert Bear (January 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) Paddington (November 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) Huxley Pig (September 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) The Moomins (October 10, 2003-January 1, 2009) The Wombles (August 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) Unfabulous (January 9, 2007-January 7, 2012) Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (March 1, 2009-January 7, 2012; February 7, 2015-August 30, 2017) The Twisted Whiskers Show (January 18, 2011-January 7, 2012) Raggs (January 27, 2009-January 7, 2012; January 26, 2014-August 30, 2017) Brum (September 1, 2003-September 5, 2009) Cousin Skeeter (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) LazyTown (January 9, 2007-November 18, 2015) Bits and Bobs (September 10, 2004-January 25, 2009) This is Daniel Cook (January 9, 2007-January 31, 2009) Dirtgirlworld (July 1, 2011-May 1, 2015) Lunar Jim (January 9, 2007-March 9, 2009) Franny’s Feet (March 1, 2009-May 18, 2012) Tattletales (November 1, 2003-June 1, 2009) Monster Café (September 1, 2003-February 1, 2009) Tweenies (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Tommy Zoom (January 27, 2009-August 30, 2017) The Doodlebops (January 21, 2006-June 1, 2009) JoJo’s Circus (January 1, 2005-May 1, 2009) Madeline (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Pecola (September 1, 2004-May 17, 2012) Clangers (Orignial Series) (January 31, 2003-January 1, 2009) The Woodentops (January 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) The Koala Brothers (March 16, 2005-January 25, 2009) Higglytown Heroes (January 21, 2006-January 10, 2009) Chapi Chapo (January 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) The Wiggles (January 1, 2005-August 30, 2017) Johnny and the Sprites (January 9, 2008-January 7, 2012) Come Outside (September 1, 2003-July 19, 2010) Hector’s House (September 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) The Herbs (September 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) Pocoyo (January 27, 2009-August 30, 2017) Handy Manny (March 1, 2009-August 30, 2017) Animal Jam (March 16, 2005-January 25, 2009) Underdog (April 7, 2003-January 25, 2009) The Upside Down Show (February 7, 2007-February 2, 2009) Olivia (January 30, 2010-January 7, 2012) Yo Gabba Gabba! (January 27, 2009-August 30, 2017) Jack’s Big Music Show (January 9, 2007-January 25, 2009; January 18, 2011-January 7, 2012) Maisy (October 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Stanley (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Out of the Box (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Rolie Polie Olie (January 19, 2003-January 25, 2009) Sing Me Story with Belle (September 1, 2003-January 10, 2009) Pipkins (September 2, 2002-January 1, 2009) All Star Revue (November 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) Rag, Tag and Bobtail (January 4, 2003-January 1, 2009) Picture Book (January 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) Big Sister, Little Brother (January 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Crackerjack (January 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) Call My Bluff (November 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) Runaround (January 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) Think Fast (September 1, 2003-January 30, 2009) Wild & Crazy Kids (September 1, 2003-February 13, 2009) Winner Take All (December 1, 2002-January 10, 2009)